My Fortune
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Junsu yang terlalu percaya pada ramalan dan tidak meiliki keberanian diri. sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintainya. Yoosu. BL. DLDR. RnR please


Disclaimer: They're God's and theirself's

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Rated: T

Pairing: YooSu

Other cast: Go Eun Ah (yang akting sama DBSK pas di The King Man Parody)

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll

Don't like don't read ^^

.

.

My Fortune

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

"_Wheel of fortune_. Wah, sepertinya akan ada seseorang yang akan menyatakan cintanya padamu, Jaejoong-_ah_."

"_Jinjja_? Ah, aku penasaran~"

"Siapa tahu saja Jung Yunho yang akan menyatakan cinta padamu, Jae~"

"Aish, itu tidak mungkin, minnie. Lagipula kami hanya teman satu _club_."

"Tapi bisa saja kan~"

Ketiga _namja_ yang duduk di pojok ruangan kelas itu sedang asyik mengobrol. Mereka adalah Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong, dan Shim Changmin.

Junsu terkikik geli melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin berdebat masalah "Siapa yang akan menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong nanti?" sesuai dengan ramalan Junsu.

Ramalan? Ya, Kim Junsu bisa meramal masa depan menggunakan media kartu tarot. Ia sangat suka meramal orang menggunakan kartu. Dan menurut orang-orang yang pernah diramal oleh Junsu, ketepatan ramalannya bisa mencapai 90%.

Junsu merapikan kartu-kartunya lagi, dan dimasukkan ke dalam kotak. Dan tepat ketika itu, seorang _namja_ tampan datang menghampiri mereka.

"_Ya_! _Namja-namja_ berwajah _yeoja_! Dan satu _Monster food_! Masih saja bermain kartu disaat seperti ini! kalian itu terlalu bergantung pada ramalan! Konyol sekali."

Ketiga _namja _itu menoleh. Dia Park Yoochun, ketua kelas di kelas mereka.

"_Ya_! Jidat lebar! Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Kau meremehkan kemampuan meramalku? Hah?" Junsu berdiri dan menghadap ke arah _namja_ itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak meragukannya. Hanya saja, kalau seperti itu kalian tidak akan memiliki kepercayaan diri! Bergantung pada ramalan!"

"Aish! Kau-"

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berdebat! Sebaiknya kau ikut aku! Kita panggil guru."

Belum sempat Junsu menolak, Yoochun sudah menarik tangannya. Jaejoong, Changmin, beserta seluruh anak-anak di kelas hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka.

Junsu dan Yoochun memang bersahabat semenjak mereka masuk ke Tohoshinki _High School_ . bahkan sampai mereka duduk di kelas akhir, mereka masih bersahabat. Meski sering terjadi pertengkaran, dan kadang Yoochun bisa sampai membuat Junsu menangis. Tapi Yoochun benar-benar menjaga Junsu. Ia bisa memarahi siapa saja yang menyakiti Junsu.

.

.

.

Sepanjang koridor mereka hanya terdiam. Junsu tahu pasti, kalau Yoochun tidak suka jika ia terlalu percaya pada ramalan. Tapi baginya, ramalan itu adalah kebutuhan. Ramalan bisa membantunya untuk mengetahui masa depan, dan membantunya untuk menghadapi masalah.

"Yoochun-_ah_, kau marah lagi ya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah."

"Tapi kau diam terus daritadi."

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Junsu.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya tidak suka kau terlalu percaya pada ramalan. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Junsu tidak menjawab. Ia tahu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa lepas dari ramalan kartu itu.

Saking asyiknya ia melamun, ia tidak sadar kalau Yoochun sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

"Yoochun-_ah_! Tunggu aku!"

BUK

Ia tidak melihat seseorang di depannya. Seorang _yeoja_. Segera saja Junsu meminta maaf, kemudian membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Ne_, aku baik-baik saja. Ah, kartu-kartumu jadi berantakan."

Junsu memang belum sempat memasukkan kartunya ke dalam tas, karena tadi ia langsung di'seret' Yoochun ke ruang guru.

Ia dan gadis itu merapikan kartu-kartunya sebelum ada yang lewat. Dan akhirnya selesai. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, kemudian melihat sesuatu.

"Oh, ada yang ketinggalan." Ia mengambil satu kartu di sebelah Junsu, kemudian memberikannya.

Junsu terdiam melihat kartu itu. "_The Devil"_. Tanda akan muncul seorang musuh/saingan. Ia melihat gadis di depannya yang masih tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak baik.

"Junsu-_ya_! apa yang kau lakukan disana! Aku menunggumu daritadi di ruang guru!"

Junsu menoleh ke arah Yoochun, kemudian berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Ah, _mianhae, _Chunnie. Tadi aku sempat ada sedikit-"

"Yoochun-_oppa_?"

Suara _yeoja_ yang tadi ditabrak Junsu memotong perkataannya. _Yeoja_ itu berdiri kemudian menghampiri Yoochun.

"Chunnie-_oppa_?"

Junsu yang masih tidak mengerti hanya menatap Yoochun dan gadis itu heran.

"Oh, Eun Ah-_ya_. kau, sekolah disini?"

"Iya, aku baru saja pindah hari ini."

"_Jinjja_? Kau kelas mana?"

"Aku di kelas 3-4, _oppa_."

"Wah, ternyata kita sekelas. Aish, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sekolah disini."

"_Ya_! kau meragukanku, _eoh_?"

Junsu menatap kedua orang di depannya. Siapa gadis itu? kenapa ia mengenal Yoochun? Tiba-tiba saja, dadanya bergemuruh, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ada apa ini? sepertinya ia sedang cemburu.

Ya, Junsu memang menyukai Yoochun. Tapi ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan diantara mereka, jika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoochun. Ia takut hubungan mereka akan menjadi canggung.

"_Ne, oppa_. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal di ruang guru. Aku duluan, ya."

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Junsu dan Yoochun. Yoochun melihat Junsu yang masih menatap gadis itu lekat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat? Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya?"

Junsu sontak saja menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Aku hanya heran. Kenapa kau bisa kenal gadis itu? kenapa dia memanggilmu _oppa_?"

"Ah, gadis itu teman satu SMPku dulu. Namanya Go Eun Ah. Dia sebenarnya satu tahun lebih muda dari kita. Dia terlalu cepat masuk sekolah saat SD."

"Oh, begitu ya."

Junsu kembali terdiam. _The devil_. Apakah ia Go Eun Ah?

.

+misamisa+

.

Kelas 3-4 di pagi hari itu cukup riuh. Karena ada kabar kalau mereka akan kedatangan murid baru. Mereka menebak-nebak apakah ia _namja_ atau_ yeoja_. Seperti apa ia. Dan segala hal mengenai anak baru itu.

Junsu yang sebenarnya sudah tau siapa dan bagaimana anak baru itu hanya diam di bangkunya. Perasaannya semakin bertambah tidak nyaman. Ia menggigit kukunya. Ia sedang merasa 'tidak aman' sekarang.

Junsu mengeluarkan kartu tarotnya dari dalam tas. Ia mengocoknya beberapa kali, lalu meletakkan kartu-kartu itu beraturan. Ia memilih satu kartu, dan membukanya.

"_The Moon". Kegelisahan, dan kecemburuan_.

Junsu menatap lekat kartu itu. Hatinya semakin tidak nyaman. Ia melihat ke arah pintu kelas, lalu membereskan kartu-kartunya ketika Park_-seonsaengnim_ masuk.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Sebelumnya, ia sempat tinggal di Jepang. Silakan masuk, Eun Ah."

Seorang gadis cantik muncul setelah Park _-seonsaengnim_ memanggilnya.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_, Go Eun Ah-_inmida_. Saat lulus SMP, aku ikut orang tuaku ke Jepang karena urusan pekerjaan. Dan sekarang aku kembali ke Korea."

"Nah, ada yang ingin bertanya pada Eun Ah?"

Langsung saja para siswa ribut, dan satu persatu bertanya pada Eun Ah. Dari pertanyaan formal, sampai yang 'modus' seperti, "Boleh minta nomor ponselmu?".

Sampai pada pertanyaan, "Apa saat ini ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

"Emm... sudah ada seseorang yang sedang kusukai. Dan sebenarnya, dia jugalah yang menjadi alasanku pindah ke sekolah ini."

Sontak saja para murid kembali ricuh. Ada yang menebak-nebak, ada yang bersuit-suit menggoda(?), dan lain-lain kelakuannya.

"Sudah, jangan ribut lagi. nah, Eun Ah, kau bisa duduk disana." Park-_seonsaengnim_ menunjuk bangku kosong di depan bangku Junsu.

"_Ne, kamsahamnida_, _seonsaengnim_." Eun Ah berjalan menuju bangku itu dan duduk disana.

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Silakan buka buku kalian halaman 132."

Semua murid langsung mengambil buku mereka dari tas. Begitu pula dengan Junsu. Ia mengambil buku dan peralatan tulisnya dari dalam tasnya.

"Junsu-_ssi_, kau masih ingat aku kan?"

Junsu menoleh ke arah Eun Ah yang tengah berbalik ke bangkunya. 'Bagaimana ia tahu namaku?' pikir Junsu.

"O-oh, _ne_, tentu. Kau yang kemarin kan?"

"Iya. Umm, aku mau tanya."

"_Ne?_"

"Yoochun-_oppa_... umm..."

"Eh?"

"Ah, _aniyo_, lupakan saja." Eun Ah membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap papan tulis kembali.

Junsu menatap Eun Ah tidak mengerti. Sepertinya, Eun Ah mau bertanya sesuatu tentang Yoochun padanya. Junsu tidak begitu menanggapinya, kemudian kembali fokus ke pelajaran.

.

.

.

"Eh? Jadi teman satu SMP dengan Yoochun ya?"

"Wah, jangan-jangan orang yang kau sukai itu Yoochun?"

Beberapa murid mulai menghampiri Eun Ah, dan kambali 'menginterogasi'nya.

"Ah, itu..."

"Ternyata benar-benar Yoochun ya?"

"Aih, jangaaan, denganku saja Eun Ah-_ya_~ Yoochun itu kan sudah punyanya Junsu~"

Ucapan dari salah satu _namja_ itu sontak membuat Eun Ah berbalik ke belakang dan menatap Junsu. Junsu yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jaejoong dan Changminpun menoleh ke arahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening.

"Junsu-_ssi_... kau, pacaran dengan Yoochun-_oppa_?"

Junsu menatap heran. Kenapa Eun Ah bertanya seperti itu?

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja, kau benar pacaran dengan Yoochun-_oppa_?"

Junsu terdiam. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu. Semua orang di kelas diam dan menunggu jawaban Junsu. Sampai si "topik pembicaraan" memasuki kelas dengan salah satu _namja_ populer di sekolah *selain dirinya tentunya*.

"Hm? Kenapa atmosfernya begini?" Yoochun menatap heran teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Oh, Jaejoong-_ah_. Yunho ingin bicara denganmu."

Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Junsu langsung keringat dingin.

"Wah, sepertinya ramalan Junsu benar." Bisik Changmin pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi Changmin, dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho.

"Ada apa? Apa ada urusan denganku?"

"Iya. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi dari kelas itu. namun suasana kelas masih hening. Yoochun yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Junsu-_ssi_. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi." setelah mengatakan itu, Eun Ah keluar dari kelas.

Yoochun menatap Junsu yang terlihat bingung.

"_Waeyo_? Apa yang dikatakan Eun Ah padamu?"

"T-tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Junsupun ikut keluar dari kelas. Yoochun semakin bingung, ia menatap satu persatu teman sekelasnya. Namun mereka hanya menggeleng, dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Yoochun menatap bangku Junsu. Setelah istirahat tadi, Junsu membolos, ia tidak kembali ke kelas.

Satu persatu murid mulai meninggalkan kelas. Begitu pula Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Berarti sekarang kau sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Yunho?"

"Begitulah~ Aaaaa~ aku harus berterima kasih pada Junsu. Ramalannya tepat sekali."

Yoochun menghampiri Changmin dan Jaejoong yang sudah bersiap-siap meninggalkan kelas.

"Changmin-_ah_, Jaejoong-_ah_, apa kalian tahu dimana Junsu?"

Changmin dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan. Sebenarnya, mereka cukup khawatir pada Junsu. Sahabat mereka itu tidak pernah membolos dari kelas. Tapi ia menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum kembali.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, Yoochun-_ah_. Tadi sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tidak aktif." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Hmm, begitu. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih?"

"Mungkin gara-gara tadi siang." Changmin menjawab.

Yoochun semakin bingung. "Tadi siang? Memangnya ada ap-"

"_Oppa_!" Eun Ah memotong perkataan Yoochun.

Ketiga _namja_ itu menoleh ke arah Eun Ah yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Aku ingin bicara. Apa ada waktu?"

Jaejoong dan Changmin saling berpandangan. Tinggal mereka berempat di dalam kelas. Mengerti keadaan, merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kalian bicara disini saja. Kami sudah mau pulang." Jaejoong dan Changmin berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas.

Kini tinggal Yoochun dan Eun Ah berdua di kelas.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Eun Ah-_ya_?"

"_Oppa_, sebelumnya aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Bertanya? Tentang apa?"

"Apa kau... pacaran dengan Junsu-_ssi_?"

Yoochun tersentak. Apa yang Eun Ah bicarakan? Ia dan Junsu...

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja _oppa_! Kau pacaran dengan Junsu-_ssi_?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pacaran dengannya."

Eun Ah menatap Yoochun. Benarkah? Benarkah ia masih memiliki kesempatan?

"Benarkah, _oppa_? Ah, syukurlah. Berarti aku maish punya kesempatan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Oppa_, sebenarnya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. Sejak SMP, aku sudah menyukaimu. Kau yang selalu ada di dekatku. Menjagaku. Dan semua itu membuatku semakin menyukaimu."

"..."

"Saat kita lulus SMP, dan ketika aku tahu aku akan pindah ke Jepang, hatiku hancur sekali. Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. tidak bisa satu sekolah denganmu lagi. tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. dan kau mengerti tentang itu. kau berjanji akan selalu mengirimiku e-mail."

Yoochun tertegun mendengar itu. berarti Eun Ah sudah cukup lama menyukainya. Mengapa ia tidak sadar?

"K-kau, menepati janjimu. Setiap minggu mengirimiku e-mail. Bahkan bisa lebih dari satu kali seminggu. Aku senang, bisa mengetahui masa SMAmu disini. aku senang, kau masih mengingatku sebagain temanmu. Tapi sejak kau mengirimiku fotomu dan Junsu-_ssi_, aku merasa berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

"Ya, aku mengerti kalau kau ingin mengenalkanku pada sahabatmu disini. awalnya, aku merasa senang, kau sudah menemukan sahabat yang baik. tapi lama kelamaan, aku merasa mulai aneh. Kau semakin sering membicarakannya. Kau semakin seringmengirimkan fotomu dengannya. Dan itu membuatku sangat cemburu."

Yoochun tersentak melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Eun Ah. Ketika Yoochun hendak mengusap air mata itu, dengan tiba-tiba Eun Ah menarik kerah seragam Yoochun dan mencium bibirnya.

Yoochun terbelalak ketika Eun Ah melakukan hal itu. Ia begitu terkejut dengan sikap Eun Ah.

SREK

Yoochun terkejut ketika melihat Junsu di depan pintu kelas. Ia juga melihat raut keterkejutan Junsu. Segera saja ia melepas ciuman Eun Ah. Ia menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Junsu-_ya_..."

"A-ah, maaf, aku hanya ingin mengambil tasku. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian." Junsu berjalan ke mejanya, dan mengambil tasnya. Ia berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Junsu-" Yoochun hendak mengejar Junsu ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia merasakan punggungnya basah.

"_Oppa_... apa kau, menyukaiku?"

Yoochun bisa merasakan Eun Ah bergetar. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Eun Ah, tapi gadis itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yoochun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia ingin mengejar Junsu, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Eun Ah yang sedang seperti ini.

"_Oppa_, kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon, jaga aku, seperti dulu. Kumohon, jadilah kekasihku."

Yoochun menggenggam tangan Eun Ah yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"_Mianhae_, Eun Ah-_ya_. aku, mencintai Junsu."

Dan tangis Eun Ah pecah saat itu juga. Yoochun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak mengejar Junsu. Tidak juga menenangkan Eun Ah. Ia terlalu bingung sekarang.

.

+misamisa+

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Junsu selalu menghindar ketika Yoochun menghampiri atau hanya sekedar berpapasan dengannya. Sebisa mungkin Junsu tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun.

Seperti tadi, ia hampir saja berpapasan dengan Yoochun kalau ia tidak buru-buru memutar arah. Namun karena kurang hati-hati, ia menabrak seorang _namja_. Setelah mengucapkan "Maaf" berkali-kali, ia mengambil dan membereskan kartu-kartunya yang berserakan di lantai.

.

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja ya, Eun Ah, lalu setelah itu bagaimana?"

"Lalu-" Eun Ah menghentikan ucapannya. Ia melihat Junsu sedang membereskan kartu kartunya yang berserakan di lantai. Entah kenapa, dadanya bergemuruh, rasa marah, kesal, dan sakit hati bercampur dalam dadanya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Junsu. Ia melihat salah satu kartu yang dekat dengan kakinya. Ia mengangkat kakinya, dan bersiap untuk menginjak kartu itu.

.

Junsu terkejut melihat Eun Ah ada disana, dan bersiap menginjak kartunya. Tidak! Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menginjak kartu-kartunya yang berharga!

Tepat ketika kaki Eun Ah akan menyentuh kartunya, Junsu mendorong keras tubuh Eun Ah, dan membuatnya terbentur keras tembok koridor.

"Eun Ah-_ya_!" Yoona melihat temannya didorong Junsupun segera menghampirinya.

Junsu melihat Eun Ah memegang bahu kirinya yang terbentur tembok. Eun Ah menutup matanya, mencoba menahan sakit.

Siswa yang melihatpun mulai mendekati Eun Ah, dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Junsu merasa sangat bersalah. Ia memungut kartu yang hendak diinjak Eun Ah. Kartu itu masih dalam keadaan terbalik. ia membalik kartu itu dan melihat gambarnya.

"_Death". Kehancuran. _

Junsu terdiam melihat gambar kartu itu. kehancuran. Ya. hancur sudah semuanya.

.

.

.

"Tangannya hanya memar, kau tidak perlu cemas."

Yoochun yang mendengar Eun Ah terlukapun langsung menuju ruang kesehatan. Bukan karena ia menyukai Eun Ah. Bagaimanapun, Eun Ah sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Sahabat masa kecilnya. Yoochun sedikit kaget ketika mendengar dari Yoona, bahwa Junsulah yang mendorong Eun Ah.

Ia mengacak rambutnya. Mengapa Junsu melakukannya? Apa Eun Ah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Junsu?

"B-bagaimana, keadaan Eun Ah?"

Yoochun tersentak, ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Junsu berdiri disana.

"Hanya memar, sudah diobati. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah, aku cemas dia terluka parah."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Junsu menatap Yoochun yang juga menatapnya. Ia melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Yoochun dan menatap ke lantai.

"Tidak, hanya saja, ia hampir menginjak kartuku. Kartu itu, sangat berarti untukku."

"Ya, sampai-sampai kau mencelakakan orang lain karena kartu itu."

DEG

"Kau tahu? Kartu itu tidak berarti lagi ketika kau sudah melukai orang lain. kenapa? Kenapa kau terus saja mempercayainya?"

"..."

"Selalu percaya pada kartu, tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri. Tidak bertindak atas pemikiran sendiri! Benar-benar tidak ada artinya!" setelah mengatakan itu, Yoochun pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Tanpa terasa, setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Junsu.

_Benar-benar hancur semuanya_.

.

.

.

"Junsu tidak masuk sekolah ya hari ini?"

"Iya, Eun Ah juga. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Katanya kemari Junsu mendorong Eun Ah, sampai tangannya memar."

"Apa? Benarkah ia melakukan itu?"

"Eum! Padahal ia cukup pendiam di kelas, tak disangka bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu."

"Yah, biasanya orang yang pendiam justru tingkahnya lebih busuk daripada-"

DUAK

Yoochun memukul mejanya keras. Ia tidak suka, ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan Junsu!

Ia menatap nyalang sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang tengah bergosip tadi. ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Ketika sampai di pintu kelas, ia berhenti dan berkata dengan nada dingin, "Aku tidak suka, jika ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan Junsu. Junsu, tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Justru orang yang suka menjelekkan orang lain di belakangnyalah yang memiliki sifat lebih busuk daripada sampah!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yoochun keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan kelas dengan suasana hening. Dan sekumpulan _yeoja_ tadi yang kini merasa sangat malu dan menyesal.

.

.

.

Junsu menatap sekolahnya dari jendela kafe. Ya, ia membolos. Ia berada di kafe dekat sekolahnya, yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah jembatan. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau balau.

Junsu kembali menatap keluar jendela, kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada jembatan. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Yoochun berjalan mendekati jembatan itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Junsu menatap Yoochun heran. Apakah Yoochun juga membolos sepertinya?

Ia segera keluar dari kafe, dan berlari sampai ujung jembatan, sementara Yoochun ada di ujung jembatan yang satunya lagi.

.

Yoochun menendang kerikil kecil di depannya. Ia benar-benar pusing. Masalah Junsu dan Eun Ah. Belum lagi, ia siap dihukum ketika tadi kabur dari petugas kedisiplinan ketika ia hendak bolos.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya berat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan bertemu pandang dengan seseorang di ujung jembatan.

"Junsu? Junsu-_ah_!" ia hendak berlari ke arah Junsu, ketika ponselnya berdering.

Yoochun melihat Junsu tengah menaruh ponselnya di dekat telinga, seperti sedang menelpon seseorang.

Yoochun melihat nama pemanggil di ponselnya. Junsu. Junsu menelponnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengangkat telpon itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junsu, yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Yoochun-_ah_..."

"Junsu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau-"

"Kau benar. Aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri, dan selalu bergantung pada kartu. Tapi kali ini, aku ingin bertindak sesuai dengan keinginanku sendiri."

"..."

"Yoochun-_ah_, aku selalu ingin mengatakan hal ini. tapi aku selalu ragu. Aku takut ini akan merusak persahabatan kita..."

"..."

"Yoochun-_ah_, a-aku, aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Hiks. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hiks. Maafkan aku."

Yoochun melihat Junsu yang berada di ujung jembatan. Junsu menangis. Dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Hiks, _mianhae_ jangan marah. Jangan marah. Hiks. Aku akan melupakan perasaanku, tapi kau jangan marah. Hiks.."

"Jangan..."

"A-apa?"

"Jangan lupakan perasaanmu padaku. Karena, aku juga mencintaimu. _Saranghae, _Kim Junsu."

Dan Junsu menangis keras saat itu juga. Ia berjalan sedikit demi sedikit.

Sementara Yoochun, ia sudah memutuskan panggilan mereka, dan berlari ke arah Junsu. Ketika ia berhasil meraih Junsu, ia langsung memeluknya erat. Tidak ingin melepaskan Junsu lagi.

"_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, _Junsu-_ya_."

"_Nado. Nado saranghae_, Chunnie."

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jembatan itupun ikut tersenyum melihat hal itu. Melihat dua orang yang saling mencintai itu indah bukan?

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman kota. Mereka duduk di samping sebuah danau kecil.

Yoochun sedang berbaring berbantalkan paha Junsu, dan Junsu yang tengah menatap danau. Tiba-tiba, Junsu mengeluarkan kotak kartunya dari dalam tas.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan itu?"

Junsu memandang Yoochun, kemudian membuka kotak kartu tersebut.

"Aku akan membuangnya."

"_Mwo_? Bukankah mereka sangat berharga untukmu?"

Junsu menatap Yoochun, dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau lebih berharga dibandingkan kartu-kartu ini. Jauh lebih berharga."

Dan saat itu Yoochun langsung meraih tengkuk Junsu, lalu menciumnya. Begitu manis, begitu lembut.

"Jangan dibuang. Simpan saja. Ini juga menyimpan kenangan kan?"

Junsu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yoochun. Ia mengangguk.

"Junsu-_ya_, aku ingin coba seberapa akurat ramalanmu. Ayo, ramal aku." Yoochun bangun dari posisinya, dan duduk menghadap Junsu.

Junsu mengeluarkan kartu-kartunya, mengocoknya beberapa kali, dan menatanya di rumput tempat mereka duduk.

"Pilihlah salah satu."

Yoochun terlihat berpikir, kemudian memilih satu kartu.

"Ini."

Junsu menerima kartu itu, dan melihat gambarnya, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Apa isinya?"

"Rahasia~"

"_Ya_! mana boleh begitu!" Yoochun berusaha merebut kartu itu. dan Junsu yang berusaha mempertahankannya.

Aksi rebutan kartu itu berlanjut sampai Yoochun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Junsu. Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. dan ciuman manis kembali terjadi saat itu, beserta sebuah kartu yang berada dalam genggaman Junsu.

"_The Lovers". Cinta yang romantis, kesempatan meraih cinta._

.

END

.

Oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin~

Kyaaa~

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca

Makasih juga yang udah baca "I Wish". Misa menepati janji buat bawa ff Yoosu lagi nih ^^

Akhir kata, Ripiu please~


End file.
